This invention relates to tubular skylight assemblies, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,219,977, 6,256,947, Reissue No. 36,496 and Design Patent No. 382,347. Such tubular skylights are commonly installed within the attic of a home generally from an inclined roof covering to a flat horizontal ceiling with a cylindrical light reflecting tube or rotatably connected cylindrical tube sections extending between the roof and ceiling. The upper open end portion of the tube is covered by a light transmitting skylight usually formed of a plastics material and having an outwardly projecting flashing or flange which projects under the roof covering or shingles. The lower open end of the tubing is commonly covered by a light transmitting plastic panel or lens which is attached to the ceiling. A light conducting tube has also been constructed of a helically wound strip which is connected to provide a flexible tube having a circular cross-section and for accommodating a horizonatally offset condition between the roof rafters and the ceiling joists.
The present invention is directed to a new light conducting device or tube which is adapted for transmitting light from a skylight panel or lens mounted on the roof through a frame and panel or lens mounted on the ceiling. The tube has flat semi-rigid side walls which are connected by flexible or folding corners to provide for folding the tube between a generally flat collapsed position and an expanded tubular position having a square or rectangular cross-section. The side walls of the tube have inner light reflecting surfaces, and the size of the tube is selected to fit between the rafters and the joists. The collapsible tube may be constructed of different materials such as semi-rigid corrugated paperboard or semi-rigid plastic sheet material. The collapsible light conducting tube of the invention provides for not only a lower cost of construction, but is also easier to install and is light weight and compact for storage and shipment.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.